


Faded Friendships

by EducationalBMC



Series: The friends we were [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hinted Prinxiety, Light Angst, Mention of Logan & Remy, Mentions of unsupportive friends, Most people are only mentioned, PhD student Logan Sanders, Thinking back at past friendship, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Vlogger Roman Sanders, mentions of bullying, past friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Logan sees a picture on instagram, and wishes that his friendship with Roman never had ended.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The friends we were [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Faded Friendships

In the picture, Roman Prince had his arms around a guy, who were tagged as "StormCloudsMakeRain". Roman looked happy, his smile brighter than the sun and his eyes shining. The one tagged as StormCloudsMakeRain was mid-eyeroll. 

The photo was tagged as being taken by "PatTheHart", whoever that was. 

To be honest, the two taps on the photo almost hurt Logan. It was weird, knowing that these people were in Roman's current life, and he had no idea who they were. 

The caption of the photo, "He did laugh until he saw the camera FYI" told him nothing about anything. 

It wasn't supposed to, either. 

Logan was happy for him, for coming as far as he had done in life. He just missed him, a lot. Even if they hadn't talked for years, and probably never would again. Their relationship had devolved into liking each other's Instagram posts. 

It was weird, given how they had grown up together. Roman had been the first person Logan came out to, while everything was new and confusing. Roman had helped him pick out a new name, and supported him as he came out to his parents. 

And when Logan got his first testosterone shot at 18, Roman had been by his side. 

When Roman came out as Gay to the whole school, Logan had been there as he cried about bullies and unsupportive friends. 

It was weird to think that they knew so much about each other. Yet never spoke now. Logan knew about Roman's birthmark on his lower back, and Roman knew about Logan's awkward first kiss with Luther Georges in second grade, before he had realized that it was completely fine to be asexual aromantic who were repulsed by the mere thought of being in a romantic or sexual relationship. 

Roman had watched him cry over failed tests, and laugh when he finally managed to win over him in a video game. And Logan had seen Roman get his heart broken time and time again as he fell for the wrong boys.

Then all of that faded away. They moved to different states and slowly got too busy to text, until all they sent were random "what's up" or "how are you?" that then disappeared and turned into only liking each other's pictures. 

Logan rarely posted himself. Sometimes he and his friends visited fun locations, and on some rare occasions he remembered to post a picture of the places he had been to. 

Roman posted all the time. Not every single day, but it was a near thing. Often with StormCloudsMakeRain, sometimes with PatTheHart, mostly either in a park or a club. 

They lead different lives, despite the fact that they had grown up together. Logan was soon done with his PhD. Roman was a well established vlogger. 

Logan missed Roman, a lot. He wished they had never lost contact, because truth was, it hurt. Knowing how close they were, and how all of that disappeared without a fight or any disagreement. 

When Roman posed with his diamond play button, Logan was proud of him, how couldn't he be. He knew how all of this had been Roman's dream ever since he was young. He just hated how he couldn't tell Roman that to his face. How he couldn't tell Roman about the PhD that he soon would have. How he couldn't tell Roman all about his transition. How he couldn't tell Roman about his new friend, Remy, who Logan was sure Roman would either love or hate. How Roman couldn't tell him about StormCloudsMakeRain or PatTheHart. 

Logan sometimes wished he could reach out, but what would he say? They hadn't said a word for several years, Logan didn't even have his number anymore, and he was sure his instagram message would get eaten up by the billions of DM's Roman must get every day. 

Even if it didn't, Logan wouldn't try. Because he knew that their relationship had simply faded. They had drifted apart. Yes, that did hurt, but what could Logan really do about it? It was a mutual thing, it wasn't a decision, just a thing that naturally happened. 

It didn't mean that when Logan liked that picture he wouldn't feel his heart ache as he wondered if Roman had said some funny joke, that StormCloudsMakeRain had thought were as stupid as Logan had when they were younger, and if this person, just like him, had secretly loved it.

Logan would never know, and that was okay. Well it wasn't, but it was. He might miss his friend, but that was nothing he couldn't deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also published on my tumblr: TheLogicalRoman  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to comment :)


End file.
